Broken Cycle
by Yain
Summary: They are trapped in a Cycle, breaking each other again and again. Rated M for Safety, Miku/Luka
1. Broken Cycle

Broken Cycle

Inspired by the Music Deja Vu by VocaCircus

* * *

Streets are dark, devoid of lights except for a few at crossovers. Cicadas are singing in the heat of summer and humidity is omnipresent. But it doesn't matter. In that atmosphere, one petite girl is slowly making her way to her friend's house. Her long teal hair flows with the light wind along with her skirt. Her face shows all kind of emotions but mainly one : pain. She looks trapped in her world and seems like she could never be able to escape it. So slowly but surely she walks to her friend's place.

The friend is curled on her bed, barely clothed, her pastel pink hair tangled in a long mess over her silhouette. She is crying, sobbing and pained too. Next to her is her phone, showing a picture of a girl and herself, on which they look happy and laugh. Yet on the background of the picture, a bit farther you can see the tealette, trying her best to keep on a smile, to cope with her friend's overwhelming happiness. It seems she is on verge of breaking in tears but instead, she just forces a smile and let the shot be taken.

On the petite girl's student card, which is hanging from her skirt pocket, it reads Hatsune Miku, 20. Her name means voice of the future, but even if she would have liked to sing, she can't. She lost her voice in a car accident as kid. She just listens and look and smell now. She cannot do anything better. Her voice left her. But she reaches her friend's house anyways and the house plate reads Megurine Family : Megurine Luki, Megurine Luka.

Her friends lives alone with her brother, but her brother isn't there. He is abroad, studying what Miku would have dreamed to, the ways of singing. The pinkette doesn't move when she hears the doors being unlocked and one person making its way upstairs then to her rooms. She doesn't need to because she knows who it is. It's her best friend, her only friend, her childhood friend. It's Miku.

Miku reaches the handle of the door and slowly turns it to enter Luka's room to see her in a pitiable state, but she doesn't feel pity anymore : she is all to used to these situations. So ever slowly, she makes her way next to her friend's bed and takes a brush on the bed table after sitting next to her friend. She reaches the bedside lamp and light it.

Luka doesn't move. She lets her friend do her work for she is in too much pain to react. She lets Miku brush and untangle her hair. She hears the regular breath of Miku and she, deep inside, finds it appeasing. When she feels that her friend is done she slowly rise and sit on her bed before gazing at Miku and taking her lips with her own before crashing down back on the bed.

Miku lets Luka. Her heart bleeds as she know that this has no meaning, that it never had any meaning. Yet, she lets her friend do what she wants, it not like she can voice any protest anyways, and if she could, she's not even sure she would be able to. So she lets Luka do it.

Luka kisses Miku with fervor, she licks the reddish lips and forcefully part her partner's lips to get entrance and deepen the kiss. She back down when she needs to breath and go back at it right after. One hand travels on the smooth and white thighs while the other one goes beneath the tealette's shirt and bra.

Miku's breath becomes ragged and shallow, she feels herself getting hot and hotter but deep inside she doesn't want this. She doesn't want this fake attention that this person, her broken best friend gives her. So tears come to her eyes as the excitation continues to ascend and makes her body warm.

Soon, Luka's fingers find their way to the petite girl's pants and slip inside, not wasting time before finding their target. Miku lifts her hips and wiggles them as if asking for more when she doesn't truly want that. Her brain is just not processing her wishes anymore and acts on her sole desires.

Luka's face is also showing many emotions as a broken smile seems to be glued at this time on her lips, as though satisfied of her doing. She notices that Miku's arm are over her face and for a second she considers making the smaller girl look at her but she notices a tear and forgets her idea as her face darkens. She watches the tealette suddenly grab the sheets as she starts convulsing. Luka sees her mouth open as if a shout would come out but nothing does, just weak sounds that can barely be heard and which are probably the loudest Miku can produce anyways.

Miku shivers as she rides off her peak, slowly becoming all too aware of her surroundings and hides her face, as more tears fall from her eyes. Trying to comfort her friend only breaks her more. Worse thing is probably that she knows Luka knows. She feels used but she can't break free from the cycle. Taking a deep breath once she's calmed, she sits back on the bed and fixes her clothing as she feel arms wrapping around her torso and Luka murmuring over and over apologies. Miku is on verge of breaking. She is in so much more pain than Luka is, but the pinkette doesn't know that.

Luka had always been like this. Getting girlfriends and having her heartbroken by most of them, going to Miku for comfort. Somehow events had slowly drifted and Luka had slowly been taking advantage and abusing the fact that Miku loves her to get her share of comfort through uncommon ways. At first Luka had thought it didn't mean much that what she let appear but the more she got her heart broken, the more she sought Miku's comfort even though she did not love her a romantic way. She needed Miku. But she also noticed the change in Miku's behavior.

Miku had been a cheerful kid, even after the car accident, even though it took her time to get over the fact that she'd lost her voice, she stayed cheerful. Yet, when the pinkette had progressively started to see her as a mean of comfort, gradually, Miku's personality became dull and devoid of emotions. She would never smile or act silly again. She was calm. Always calm. Calm and in permanent pain. Even had she found a boyfriend she thought she could eventually love, as she was never happy with him at her side, they ended breaking up.

Miku raises from the bed and goes to the door not looking back at Luka but then she feels herself turned and pushed against the same door and forcefully kissed. But this kiss is nothing like they ever shared. It's not kind, it's not filled with passion, it's desperate for attention. Miku tries to push Luka away and tries to grunt but Luka comes back at her and kisses her again, again and again. She kisses her throat and leaves marks but Miku tries to push her away.

Luka snaps and slaps Miku while instantly acknowledging her doing and backing off trying to find word of apologies but Miku's faces breaks her. It shows terror, horror, pain, sadness. Miku trembles and is scared of this person that is nothing like her friend, she opens the door and run out of the house not without hearing her name called over and over again. She just run without stopping to her house, and falls on her bed once she reaches her room.

She begins to cry. She cries all night long and when her mother checks on her on morning, her eyes shows sleep deprivation. They are red and puffy, wet with tears. Her mother hugs her daughter and asks her what's wrong but Miku stays still while crying again. Her mother isn't stupid, she knows the reason for Miku to cry this hard can only be related to Luka, but in what ways, she has no clue. So, as she can't make light on what's happening, she just go and prepare a breakfast for Miku before going back and putting it on the bedside table as the sight of her daughter, crying and curled up in her blanket, breaks her heart.

Luka doesn't sleep this night and cries too. She cannot believe she hurt, physically, mentally and emotionally her friend. Her best friend. Her childhood friend. Her only friend. She wonders how she'll be able to apologies for that but nothing comes to her mind. She also realize how important Miku is to her. She almost understand that this attraction is not only need and desire. Almost. But what can she do now? She's broken everything.

Miku is out of the cycle and there's nothing Luka can do anymore.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this draft! Yes, I consider this a draft because I wrote this on a whim without really thinking. Inspiration got me. I ended it this way but I had much more to write, this is also why this is a draft. I may rework it later. It's actually 4:51am, been writing for the past hour and well I'm not native English. My brain might not be processing it too well at this ungodly hour.

Reviews and Constructive Review are always appreciated!

Thank you again!


	2. Broken Cycle After - Side Luka

Broken Cycle After ~ Side Luka

Inspired by the music Deja Vu by VocaCircus

* * *

Lights are glowing weakly in the darkness of the night. Rain is pouring and crashing down on a silhouette. It falls on her face and crashes on the floor after travelling down her face. No one can actually tell if it's just the teardrops or just… tears on her face. She is walking in a familiar neighborhood pacing up and down. She wonders if she can just go to that one house but she is not sure how she would be welcomed.

Her heart is heavier than what she ever felt before. She feels that her own heart has been ripped off her chest. It is even heavier than what her ex made her feel. She was heartbroken but now, she feels heartless and was heartless. She could be realizing that she actually cares, no, that she actually loves much more than what she knows, but she doesn't. She wants her comfort back. She wants her safety back.

She is egoist.

She only cares about herself.

She is selfish.

She begins to think it wasn't her fault.

She is blind.

She starts to blame her for her wrongdoings.

She is mean.

She is lost. She was lost in here with her, but now she is just lost in here without her. She reaches to a stop in front of a familiar house and falls to her knees hugging herself. She doesn't feel the cold creeping on her back. She only feels her heart breaking further again. They broke each other, again. So she sings. Because she knows her friend loved her voice.

 _Tell me that I deserve this._

 _Don't let me open my mouth_

 _Don't stop the rain from pouring down._

 _Why does this keep on happening._

 _We're crashing down with the lighting._

 _You smash my heart into pieces and then sing._

Her voice breaks at this sentence because it's not her friend's doing. She's bringing this to herself. She was the one who started it all and she feels she understands now.

She is under the rain, sat on her knees in front of her favorite tealette's family house when she hears footsteps coming closer at a regular pace but then faster and faster until the person seems to run. The person crouches next to her pitiable self and has her come to a stand until she have the pinkette walk into the house she knows so well. But this person isn't her favorite tealette. It's just her mother.

She is handed a towel to dry herself and sat on the couch, even brought a tea. She doesn't say a thing but the mother does. She asks her why she was in front of the house, in this miserable state. Luka doesn't talk or even answer. Dry tears are on her cheeks, her eyes are puffy and red. If she'd cared she would have seen that the mother's eyes are as red and puffy as her own, her face as depressed as she looks herself. If she cared as much as she thought she did, she would have asked where is Miku. But she doesn't. She just notices the medication in the mother's bag and thinks that the older woman is probably sick, which would explain her look.

How blind she is.

How wrong she is.

When the older tealette is not looking, without really knowing why, Luka stands and heads to her friend's room. She opens it and notices the mess in it and a misplaced chair. She sees this all but doesn't see any tealette. Just the mess. So she goes back downstairs and looks at her friend's mother with a questioningly face yet devoid of any emotion.

The woman in front of her stays silent. She feels she doesn't want her daughter's best friend to know about the whole ordeal. She is not comfortable in the presence of the pinkette. She feels that even is she tells her, she wouldn't actually care. She just takes her keys, the medication, and kindly asks the pinkette to leave as the rain stopped pouring. Since it's still night, she even offers to drive the girl back home, but Luka refuses.

Before leaving the pinkette hears the older woman take a call that seems important. She even assures the person that she will be there immediately, that she was about to leave. Luka wonders where the woman could possibly go in the middle of the night and what she could possibly do, but nothing comes to her mind. It's not like she cares anyways.

She just wonders where is Miku. She wants Miku to heal her broken heart. She wants Miku to comfort her and pat her back as if telling her it'll be ok. She wants to hold Miku in her arms as she feels safe when she does.

She remembers why the situation is like this to begin with and feel she is about to cry again so she hurries back to her home and to her room, crying herself to bed.

How bad she's messed up everything. Her feelings are mixed. She doesn't know what to do, or if she even cares. One part of her tells her she should do everything to find Miku and make up for everything she's done or said when another part of her makes her want to give up everything and just live on with that burden on her shoulders, which as depressed as she is now, she seriously consider doing. If she could only forget everything and restart from zero. Leave everything behind and break free.

As she wakes up on the morning, after one rough night of acting on a whim and thinking, reality crashes on Luka. The mess in Miku's room. The chair in the middle of the room. The medics, the face and eyes of her mother, the asking for her to leave, the sudden call, and the leaving in the middle of the night.

Luka has hard time breathing now. Her heart feels constricted in her chest and hurts. It hurts like it never did before because she knows she did it. She made Miku do it without caring about her. Caring only about herself she is the reason Miku tried to break free.

She wants to go see Miku and tell her that everything will go back to normal, that everything will improve, even, but she doesn't know where Miku is. But it doesn't matter. She takes her coat and leaves her home trying to find that one place Miku is now. She has three places to check but she doesn't even know what she aims trying to search for Miku. The tealette will never forgive her anyways. Because she is the reason Miku tried to break free.

She is the reason Miku tried to leave her.

She is the reason Miku tried to leave everyone.

She is the reason Miku tried to leave everything.

 ** _She is the sole reason Miku tried to kill herself._**

* * *

A/N: Hello again everybody! Ah well, I decided to continue this fanfiction as inspiration comes to me. I also decided to have the story on "Complete" status as every chapters are potential ends. If you choose to continue, it depicts scenes after Chapter 1. I might decide to write scenes that happens before the story but in any case, one chapter will be one end. This way I am sure that if I do not continue this fiction, you will still reach an end.

I don't know if I made myself clear... Hard to explain, ahahah!

Feel free to Review, I love to read every of them! Tell me how you feel about this and how you feel about Luka and Miku!

Peace!

Yain


	3. Broken Cycle After - Side Miku

Broken Cycle After ~ Side Miku

Inspired by the music Deja Vu by VocaCircus

A/N : I'm not used to making Author Notes at the very beginning of a fiction, even less at the beginning of a chapter, but I have to give a few warnings about this chapter. This chapter deal with Miku's Side of the event after chapter one because someone told me "I need to know". Hence at one point it becomes dark and it could be hard to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

The time slowly passes no matter what happens. It just follows its endless course without stopping. As time passes, pain fades and scars heals… or are supposed to. In someone's case nothing can help. She's tried everything, putting herself to sleep for hours only to have nightmares over and over again, seeing a professional to share about her pain only to have him tell her she's the problem and she has to think on how to fight this by herself, she's even tried alcohol but it only makes her even sadder.

At first she lives with it, her routine is even more dull, faded, but as she repeats everyday the same things, takes the same path, studies the same things, and sees the same person, the hole in her heart begins to grow. As her mind is not on herself anymore she slowly begins to fail in whatever she does : she fails to understand she learns, she fails at being able to maintain social relations, and as everything accumulates, she fails her year.

Then, it's when everything just becomes too much. She can't help but wonder if that person who's broken her is happy now. If she's able to watch herself in the mirror knowing she's broken the fragile girl she once was and that she is now, more than she ever was before.

The feeling that she is gradually losing control over her own life doesn't help at all. She starts feeling that there is nothing wrong in just breaking free from these chains. She begins to think that the world wouldn't change much even if her weak and useless - as she finds it - existence was just brought to an end.

She feels that no matter what, she can escape.

She is wrong.

She thinks that leaving would make everyone happy.

She is blind.

She believes that it would stop everyone from worrying.

She is hurting.

She is broken. Ever slowly in the room that is in an impossible mess she brings a chair in the middle of the room and gets a cable. Something with what she will free herself. She ties the cable to the ceiling and ever slowly, her eyes filled with unshed tears, her face showing depression she puts the cable to where she knows will free her soul. Standing on her chair, she steps forward and as natural reflexes activates, she moves and tries to free herself from this freedom she sees in the light. Her eyes close as the cable breaks and she falls in the room, fainted.

Her parents alerted by the sudden and heavy noise of something falling in their daughter's room climbs the stairs and call out their daughter when they notice the door is locked. As nothing can be heard they get something to smash open the door only to discover in panic their daughter, their very own blood, sprawled on the floor in the middle of a massive mess, fainted, a cable around her neck.

Panic rises, as first they don't realise what's happened. They shout and try to wake the young girl up but she doesn't move. The older man rushes downstairs and calls the nearby hospital, describing the scene, what they found, and as panic is obvious in his voice, the standard takes him very seriously and sends an ambulance to the said house.

The ambulance arrives, and parks in front of the family house, before ambulance men and women rushes out, not without their tools and a stretcher to recover the girl from her room. The operation is fast and neat and soon the girl is in the ambulance, drove to the hospital. She is examined and as soon as every checks is done she is attributed a room.

The girl sleeps for two days in a row. Her neck has the print of the cable that was tied around her neck, the skin is angry and red, it's not pretty to see.

When the girl wakes up, her parents are in the room. They hug her, crying and ranting one how relieved they are, and somewhere, she also is relieved. Because her parents are there for her, telling her how sorry they are and that they'll do everything in their power to help her through everything.

The doctor comes into the room and smiles when he sees his patient is awake and kindly asks the parents to leave so he can talk one to one with the tealette. He tells her that for further check on how her situation and health improve, she'll stay here for one month if everything goes well. He tells her that her bones and muscles suffered and that it'll take time for them to heal, same for the skin and for the mark to completely leave. He tells her that the mark will stay visible for two to four months and then gradually starts fading. She nods, silent as ever, it's not like she can talk anyways.

During her stay in the hospital she slowly starts to do progress. Between her counseling session with other peoples that share their lives and herself who shares hers, through someone who translates her signs, and her own focus in her studies, she starts feeling great again. She's even met a new friend.

The girl is pretty and tall. She's got blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. It looks like she is happy to live and this feelings slowly spreads to Miku as she spends more time with this girl. This new friend is her assigned nurse and on her tag, it reads Lily. She speaks the sign language so it's very convenient for Miku to talk to her and as she's told the blonde she likes her voice, the blond talks while Miku answers with her signs.

One day Lily comes into her room and smiles but she doesn't tell her why. Miku gives her a questioning look but shrugs it off. Later that day she is given roses. Beautiful roses of every colors, as she thinks Lily is the one courting her she blushes and gives her a look but Lily shakes her head as someone makes her way in the room.

Someone she would have never expected.

Someone she would have never agreed to ever see again.

Someone she could never forget.

Someone she could never forgive.

Someone that made her hate herself everytime she thought about.

Someone that no matter what she'd done, she still loved.

The beautiful blonde nurse leaves the room as the pinkette sits on the small chair next to the bed. Miku looks away while she carefully puts the blanket to her neck. She doesn't need the pity of this woman.

The pinkette fidgets in her seat, unsure of what to do or even what to say so she asks the younger girl if she likes the flowers to which Miku obviously feigns not hearing. Luka sighs deeply and looks at Miku. She doesn't know what to say but she guesses that she can at least try. So she apologies. She apologies for everything she's done. Every single part of their lives that she alone screwed up. She also tells her that she knows. That she knew from the beginning.

More than anything, Miku is hurt. She realises what a jerk her friend was, not that she already had her own idea but facing the very person who led her to this, telling her the very truth, hurts her. But she sees the positive aspect. She's not alone anymore yet Luka is. Because she has no more hold on her, but now Miku does.

Miku has a hold on Luka. Luka needs comfort and Miku knows it.

The tealette turns her head and slowly, oh so slowly, lets a smile make its way to her lips.

She would have never thought fate would be this kind to her.

She would have never thought that someday, she'd have Luka wrapped around her fingers.

* * *

A/N: You've reached the end of the chapter! Congratulations! Sorry if you feel bad, it's quite normal. But know that if this continues, it's about time the ratio of Power between Miku and Luka changes. Luka's done enough, don't you think so too?

Thank you for reading and for every reviews I've had so far! Feel free to let me read more of them, I like to know what you think!

Yain.


	4. Broken Cycle Before - Side Early Past

Broken Cycle Before ~ Side Early Past

Side Story inspired by the musics Futariboshi and Suki Kirai covers by Hyurno

* * *

The scene is dream-like. The field is green and flowery, there is all kind of colors and the smell of mixed nature scents is delicious. If you looked at the scene you would believe it's a painting. The whole landscape seems to come out directly from an artistic movie, yet it is real.

In that marvellous display, peals of laughter are heard, some belongs to a light and melodic voice, a soprano child voice. Some other laughter belongs to a more mature voice, one of a child too. It's more of an alto voice. It seems they are having a lot of fun considering how much they laugh and smile.

If you looked closer, you'd notice how close the two children actually are. They run through the field, hands in hands, they hug when they come to a stop, they exchange lovely smiles and look at each other as if the world did not exist. When they are tired they let themselves fall on the ground, and a rain of petals, which raises when the girls plummet, are dropping back on them. A rain of rainbow petals. As some gets in the hair of each girl, they begin to clean each other's hair, petal by petal, occasionally blowing some in the other's direction.

And as they do so, they laugh more and more. The smaller girl picks flowers of all colors and starts making a crown with them and as soon as she is done, she puts the crown on her friend's head.

 _You're my bride now!_

The taller girl laughs and hugs her friend, as they fall together backwards. They laugh more and lose themselves in each other's eyes like nothing could destroy this moment. Because at this precise moment, all they need is the other.

Miku needs Luka.

Luka needs Miku.

And that's perfectly fine.

The two girls are always together. At school, they are in the same class, they are sat next to each other, they do their work together, they eat lunch together, they do their assignment together. Because they are so close, they don't have any friends, but it's not like they care anyways. They live next to each other and their rooms are facing each others. The only time when they are not together is when, on rare occasion, when they sleep in their respective rooms. Yet, as soon as one wakes, she crosses the balcony and goes wake the other.

Even when one wakes during the night after a bad dream, she goes sleeping with the other.

It feels that nothing can break this world they share.

On day as they walk back from a particularly tiring day at school, the two girls are pretty drowsy, they wish to reach one home as fast as possible to rest together.

They reach a zebra crossing, and as they talk, Luka doesn't notice the red sign showing not to cross, and as Miku has come to a stop it takes her longer to notice her friend has not stopped.

She sees her talking as if she had not noticed Miku is not at her side, and doesn't notice the car coming at her side. Miku shouts but knows Luka wouldn't understand, so she runs as fast as she can.

She runs.

And runs.

And runs as fast as her legs can.

It's not a long distance but to her, it seems like eternity.

She runs and reaches her friend but she knows.

She knows she is too late.

So she pushes her.

She pushes her forward.

She pushes her in the back and see her fall.

She hears cries and shouts.

But it doesn't matter.

Luka is safe.

The older girl cries and shouts as she kneels to her bloodied friend. She shouts as hard and loud as her lungs can as an ocean of tears rolls down her cheeks and crashes on her beautiful friend. Adults pick her up as she struggles to escape their grip to go back to her beloved tealette, but their grip is far too strong and she is far too weak. So she stops struggling and cries more. She feels herself being hugged and she doesn't care who the person is, she needs comfort.

As the ambulance comes, her friend treated, the doctor kneels in front of her and tell her it's ok if she wants to come. The girl hugs the doctor and then mounts in the ambulance as she takes a sit in there, silently crying. As soon as they reach the hospital she sees Miku's parents rushing in, but they don't have time to see their babies, for she is already being taken to the operating room. So they cry and hug the tiny pinkette that cries too. They know that she's the one who has is the harder, since she saw a traumatising scene. The most horrible and nightmarish scene she could have ever witnessed in her yet tiny life. Nothing comparable to the dreamy field the girls go to play.

Soon, Luka's parents come too and hugs their princess, as her brother is here too. They ask her if she wants to go back home but she declines. All she wants is wait for Miku. Her parents understand and as her father and brother, who wanted to tag to check on Luka, slowly leaves, she and her mother stays with the Hatsunes. The pinkette mother comforts the tealette one, as Luka sits in the teal dad's laps.

The wait is unbelievably long. Seconds become minutes and minutes become hours. They start counting hours, but after four, they lose count, they are far too worried, saddened, pained and tired to even care anymore. All they wish is that the tealette girl will be safe. During these hours they see doctors and nurses, coming in and out of the room, wearing dark faces for some, neutral faces for others. Some even seems pained, but Luka doesn't care about those people. She only cares in the way that they are doing their best for her friend. That's it.

After more hours of worrying, one doctor comes out of the operating room with a mild relieved look as if he had good news but also bad news. And Luka is not mistaken. The doctor tells them that Miku is safe that she has a few broken bones and lots of fractures but considering that kind of accident it's a miracle she's still alive. He adds that every bones will heal relatively fast considering she's still a kid. His face darkens and he begins to tell about the bad news.

The doctor is honest and does not try to find his words, he tells them the facts as they are, because that's the parents wouldn't want the pity of anyone after such events. So he tells them.

He tells them that the girl is in coma and that they don't know for how long.

This new is already bad enough but it's not everything.

So he continues.

He tells them that Miku, who's got a perfect, soprano, light, sweet, angelic voice, will never be able to utter a single word anymore...

...for she is mute and that's everything that happened.

* * *

A/N : Hellloooo! You're very lucky. I never, OH NEVER, update that much in that little time. The game I'm playing just went on Unscheduled Maintenance and I was wondering: "What to do now?". You know what I did now.

I messaged someone about what I was planning to write for Broken Cycle and this chapter is one part of what I said. It just felt like I needed to write this Side Story. It's not something that's deeply rooted in the first chapter but it does explains some things. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I stopped that chapter here on purpose for the "potential end". I actually am going to write more, but it'll be for the next part, which, while writing this, I have in my head for most of it. How lucky you are really.

That's about it, if you have any questions or feel like reviewing this, feel free to do so!

PEACE,

Yain.


	5. Broken Cycle Before - Side Late Past

Broken Cycle Before ~ Side Late Past

Side Story Inspired by the musics Heath by Okame-P and Deja Vu by VocaCircus

* * *

The birds are singing the best they can, flowers are blooming and the petals of the sakura trees are flying in the air, forming a beautiful rondo. The beautiful pink color is everywhere and small strings of pink fly with the wind.

Looking closely, it's actually not strings but strands of hair, following waves as their owner is running. It seems like she is in a hurry as the pace of her run is fast.

Her face displays many emotions, worry, sadness but you can also see relief. Only a bit of it. She continues her run until she reaches a huge building. A massive, huge, white building adorned with a red cross. She enters and looks in the direction of the receptionist, who sends a sad smile followed by a slight nod in her direction. She nods back and heads to a specific corridor.

A specific corridor in which there is a specific room.

The small girl comes to a stop in front of a teal door, pretty fitting for the person who's inside, and looks at the sign, as if she was truly checking. The sign reads Hatsune Miku.

Slowly opening the door, the pinkette enters the room, doing her best not to make a noise, as if she was aiming not to wake anybody. Deep inside she knows it is futile and that, if anything, making noise would probably work better, but she doesn't want to bother her friend.

She takes her usual seat at the side of the hospital bed and looks at her friend, who seems like she is sleeping. She takes her hand and begins telling her days to the girl in the bed. She tells her how school is since she's not there anymore to distract her. She tells her that everything is dull and boring. She tells her that whenever she goes to the flowery field, the colors seems to be faded.

Tears forms at the corner of the pinkette's eyes.

She tells her that she misses her more than anything and that if she keeps coming everyday like this, and telling her about her days, it's because the doctor told her it was good for the sleeping girl. He keeps telling her that she hears her even if she doesn't seem to.

She takes the hand to her mouth and kisses it while she wets it with her tears at the same time.

The pinkette is only a child, but her pain is real. The feelings that her heart produces could never be wrong. She asks her why she isn't waking up since she is her bride. She tells her that lovers are always side by side.

The time feels longer than what the small girl ever felt. With her friend it was never long, it was always too fast, and she'd long wished that it could be slower, yet, now that it was, she wonders why she ever wanted for it to be slower. She wants the time to fly so her friends can wake up already.

One day, the doctor tells her that the tealette will probably wake up soon, that they've been reading signals from her brain about activity, but to Luka, it's alien language. All she acknowledge is that Miku will wake soon.

The doctor is mean.

He is mean because soon in the mind of a child means in the next few days, and the pinkette is really hopeful now. She is elated and comes as soon as she can to see her friend since she wants to be there when she wakes up, and she does let it know. She tells it to everyone even to the sleeping tealette. She tells her that no matter what, she will be there.

The days pass and slowly become a week, a week becomes weeks, weeks become a month.

A month becomes months.

Months become a year.

A year in the life of a child changes a lot of things. As time passes, grief slowly begins to fade a bit, but ever present, letting itself known to the pinkette.

She still goes to the hospital, but now, it's only twice a week, and when she goes, she doesn't stay as long as she used to. It's like time made her slowly give up on the fact that the tealette will ever wake up.

And the tealette changed too, the pinkette notices.

On a specific day, the pre-teen girl reaches the room of her friend and enter it as always. It is only that day, that she notices how her friend has changed, and is still changing. On year in a child life does a lot. The tealette was slowly beginning to have her womanly forms, her hips growing and her chest slowly changing. Her hair, which had already been long when she had her accident, had grown even more and was now reaching her hips.

It's on that day that pre-teen Luka understands she enjoys the view. First she wonders if her own body is changing and notices that her breast are growing, and already seems bigger than what she saw on Miku… probably because she is older.

She goes out and looks at boys, then girls. She doesn't feel any attraction for boys, but on another side girls are beautiful and seems perfect. She looks at older girls and blushes as she notices herself watching their every curves.

That day, a very flustered Luka goes back at her home.

The weather changes and soon the season of brown leaves falling from the trees and flying with the wind comes. New season means new beginnings.

Schoolchilds slowly makes their way in their new grounds, those of a middle school and within the groups, the pinkette discreetly makes her way inside the building, trying to find in which class she is and in which room she will be. She feels alone but she tries to forget about it.

On that day, the girl meets new persons, they are interesting and friendly, she even laughs for the first time since the accident. It feels that the gods finally granted her the life she deserves.

She even meet a girl. A girl with brown hair and a look that makes her more mature than the others.

They instantly feel connected. They begin to share together about any and everything. Luka even tells her about her past which she had never been willing to tell the events to anyone every again by fear of having to live once again the events in her nightmares. The taller girl, Meiko, is all hears. She listens to her new close friend and shares her pain as she hears about what happened. She even risks leaning in and capturing the lips of her under classmate.

And Luka doesn't understand at first, she just tries to take in what is happening, but as soon as the kiss breaks she feels that she is lacking something so she, this time, leans to initiate the kiss once again. It feels great…

But it is wrong.

She deep inside feels that it is insanely wrong.

Her heart beats erratically in her chest yet a feeling of guilt starts crawling on her back.

One word comes to her mind before Meiko claims her lips once again : Miku.

At the same moment, far from this place, a mind who is barely active wonders where is the angelic voice gone to. That same voice that she used to hear every days. That same familiar voice, that every time she hears, made her want to reach out. But she can't even move a finger or say anything. She is trapped in that world. It feels that she will rest in here forever and strangely, the idea doesn't seem too bad.

The voice isn't here anymore to chain her to this space so she feels she might as well fly away.

The voice isn't here anymore and she is sad. She feels as though she is being wrapped in a field of ericas… and she lets herself slowly being swallowed.

Sounds suddenly blare in the room with the teal door. Doctors runs in the room and starts making a cardiac massage. The tealette teenager is in cardiac arrest. Nobody can explain the sudden change of events as the condition of the girl had been stable for months if not a year.

On the bedside, the flowers in the pot, some that the pinkette had been bringing with her and changing when she came to visit, have withered.

And as nobody can notice, a tear is about to fall from the eyes of the girl in cardiac arrest.

The doctors have hard time bringing the girl back. It seems like she is willing to leave this world, that no matter what they are doing, the girl won't come back. They do everything they can, as the parents of the girl who were called by the nurse in charge of their girl, are witnessing the scene from behind the window. They cry and shout and beg the girl to come back.

Far away voices are shouting things, but the mind doesn't know what. It feels great where it is. The Ericas share the mind's sadness. But no matter how great the space feels, the mind is slowly, unwillingly, being pulled from there and soon it finds itself wandering again. It just starts feeling good as a light is lit in the far distance. It's comforting and soon it even hears the voice.

The voice is sad and cries. The mind doesn't understand why but tries to comfort the voice. It flies closer to the light and the closer it gets the harder it is to reach. It will continue to try, again and again. The mind doesn't want this sad voice, but it wants the angelic voice again.

From where the parents are, everything seems like a miracle. The pinkette had been running inside the room and while a doctor tries to stop her, she struggles and breaks free kneeling on the opposite side of the bed and reaches for the hand of her friend. As soon as she does it, the monitor starts emitting stable noises again, letting everyone know that the girl is back. Luka even thinks she feels Miku's hand grip her hand for a second, but she is crying so hard because she is relieved that she thinks she imagined it all. She has hard time believing that this is the second time she's been this close to losing Miku.

From behind the window, the tall brown haired girl witnesses it all, and for some weird reasons, she starts feeling jealous. Jealous of the connection these two share even when one is in the coma. She shakes off this feeling and when the emotions has fallen back, both her and the pinkette goes back. They decide to go to the brunette's home.

This night, neither gets a lot of sleep.

This night, Luka discovers new ways of being comforted.

In the following days, the tealette shows signs of waking up. Her hands having reflexes and sometimes her lips quivers. Luka goes back to her side and she even presents Meiko to the tealette. Meiko plays along well as she introduces herself. She even goes as far as to say that she is Luka's girlfriend. She doesn't tell the pinkette that she feels her hand being squeezed very lightly. As if Miku reacts to her telling she is Luka's girlfriend.

In the following days Miku wakes up.

Miku wakes up while her parents are talking to her. She opens her eyes and closes them, falling asleep.

After almost two years, their daughter opened her eyes. They call the nurse and then the nurse calls the doctor who checks the girl's vitals. As everything seems normal, he tells them that if the girl woke up only to fall back asleep it is because as weird as it may seem, being in coma is very tiresome. He tells them that they should go back to their home and sleep before coming back the next day.

During the peaceful night that follows, one person awakes and starts panicking. The nurse in charge soon reached the room and lits the lamp. The girl weakly grips the shirt of the nurse and tries to talk and scream as she is crying but nothing comes out. She shows her throat and tries to make the nurse understand that it hurts and that she can't speak but the nurse doesn't understand. She just apologise for her loss.

The tealette is lost, she hurts and panics and she wants the pain to stop, but she doesn't know how to convey her feelings. She doesn't even understand why the nurse is apologising, she just wants to speak.

The nurse offers the tealette to write in her hand what she feels letter by letter, and as tears slowly falls from her eyes, the tealette takes the hand in hers and slowly but surely traces the word in the palm of the nurse's hand after she shows her throat.

After that, the nurse brings some pain killer and asks the girl to try and sleep until the day comes. The tealette closes her eyes, but the nightmares come and doesn't let her have a nice rest.

The day still rise and soon, her parents are hugging their daughter telling her how happy they are while the girl only sheds happy tears and smiles. She has many questions but she can't voice any. She still doesn't know why but she has the feeling she'll know sooner or later.

She has many questions but one is eating her. She cannot help but wonder how Luka is. She cannot help but wonder if Luka is ok or where she is.

After a few days, Miku takes her mother's hand, as the nurse taught her to do until she begins her signs lessons and traces her friend's name in the hand. Her mother looks at her and smiles awkwardly telling her that she doesn't have a lot of time for herself now that she has a girlfriend. She tells her that she sent a letter to the Megurine household to inform of her waking up but that she never got a call or anything of the kind.

A immense pain and feeling of emptiness fills Miku. Her friend, her protegee, her bride… isn't hers anymore. She had been told that it had been two years since the accident but she would have thought that their relationship was strong enough to survive through this. She guesses that she was wrong.

So when the pinkette comes in the room with a goofy smile on her lips, hands in hands with her girlfriend, Miku smiles. She smiles because that's the only thing she's willing to do. She is already going through rehab and learning her new language, she doesn't need a reminder that she's put herself in that situation herself by helping her friend who's come only to show off her happiness. When the two girls leave, for Miku, it's like Luka never came to visit her.

It's like the Luka she knew isn't here anymore anyways.

Miku does her best, she socializes with people who are doing rehab with her, she's given a slate to do so, and she stays close to the nurse who's been assigned to her room for the past years. The nurse tells her how it was and she would tell her about that pinkette who came everydays at first. Miku has hard time believing it seeing how Luka is nowadays, but she listens anyways.

The day Miku is getting discharged is getting closer so Miku doubles her effort to be able to walk out of this hospital and not being wheeled out like a crippled person. Because she's lost her voice, not her legs. She only needs her muscles to grow back to a normal size that's able to support her own weight. Plus even if she doesn't want to admit it to herself, Luka who had visited that day told her she would be there the day she is discharged, so she wants to impress her.

The day comes but Luka isn't here.

Miku smiles to her parents who tells her it's ok if she wants to wait for the pinkette.

Miku knows Luka's become a liar.

And yet, she still likes her like nobody does.

She shakes her head and they go back.

Miku is in wheelchair anyways.

Time slowly passes as the girl continues to work her muscles, she goes walk every mornings now that she has crutches and nods at every greetings she gets from the neighbor that knows her since she is a small child. She doesn't want to let Luka break her happiness from being free from this place so she does her best, and she is happy. She feels great and she meets with the kids in the neighborhood, they are younger than she is, but it feels nice and she smiles once again.

Everything seems perfect until that day when Luka comes to her house, to her room and fall on her knees in front of her, hugging her waist and burying her head in her laps. She cries and looks miserable and breaks Miku's heart as she urges her friend to sit on her bed as she moves to her side to hug her.

Miku should've let Luka.

She should've asked Luka to leave.

Because at that time she doesn't know Luka knows.

Luka lets her hands wander on the younger girl's body. It feels so different from Meiko's one. She hears the soft breathings becoming louder and faster and she sets Miku on her back and looks into her eyes. She sees love and adoration. She enjoys that look she gets and decides to get more from this girl that's her friend. She slowly moves down the collar of the t-shirts the girl is wearing to see her collarbone and she leans in, kisses it, and bites it gently. She hears sighs and starts licking her way up to the tealette's mouth to leave kisses there. She leaves kisses on her face and slowly moves up Miku's shirt until she sees a lovely bra. She undoes it, as she helps Miku out of her shirt, leaning down to kiss her torso and up to her breasts.

The tealette has no clue what her friend is doing to her but it feels wonderful. She's never felt this good before and never got any reactions from her body like those. So when she feels an hand slipping between her legs, as she's never even considered touching that place, it feels wonderful. The pinkette is quick to help her out of her pants and soon she is reaching her peak.

She doesn't know why that's happened but she lets her friend hug her and feels tears on her shoulders not soon after.

That's when Miku understands.

She's nothing more but a mean of comfort.

* * *

A/N : Good Evening! It's 2:22a.m. at the moment I'm writing this note and I've just completed this new chapter. I know I shouldn't post it as soon as I've completed it buuuut the temptation is far too great. So here it is.

I've wanted to sa this for a long time but I never gave any age to any of the characters for you are free to imagine how old they are. I may have made some mistakes while writing this chapter buuuut well, don't mind it. If really it ticks you, send me a private message and maybe I'll see what I can do.

To be honest while writing this chapter I was tempted a stop at some spot a lot but every time I told myself "really I can't do this, there is a before and after this accident, I have to write it all". So I did.

I didn't say it in the last author note but I believe you noticed Miku saying "You're my bride now" in the last chapter is actually the only talked sentence I'll include in my story. It was to emphasize their relationship.

So uh I wanted to write a whole lot more things, but I don't remember. At least I wrote the chapter in its whole! It's also the longest chapter so far.

The only thing remaining to be written is Miku's After.

I still wonder how to write that.

Anyways thank you for reading this chapter (and this A/N if you were courageous enough) and feel free to leave a review!

Yain.


	6. Broken Cycle After - Our End

Broken Cycle After ~ Our End

Story inspired by Deja Vu by VocaCircus, Chapter inspired by Obey by Crusher-P and Unbreakable by YusukeKira

This chapter contains _a lot of NSFW_ ** _,_** it's recommended not to read it on the open, not like me who wrote it on the open...

* * *

The same people, the same colors, the same room. Nothing changes. The food is deprived of any taste. Nothing feels good. They are busy, they do everything fast.

It doesn't matter.

She is on her bed, she has nothing to do but she has one dark smile glued to her lips. She's had it ever since she's understood. She is broken but she doesn't care. Not anymore. She's not afraid either. She knows now. She knows the true colors of the girl. She's broken and it feels, for the first time, oh so great. She can't help but wonder how she will be able to play her cards now.

She can't help but wonder how she'll have her summit.

Her condition is getting stable, the doctor are speaking of discharging her : she is happy. She is relieved. She's seen the girl come every days, asking her how she was, bringing flowers and changing them, feeding her treats sometimes. She would smile lovingly at the her. And she would smile back happily, yet behind that smile was all the resent for this person who broke her life. Every pieces of her broken love making her act this way.

So on the day she gets discharged, this time, Luka is here, waiting for her, with a bouquet behind her back, so big that she has hard time hiding it. The tealette smiles and walks up to her friend accepting the bouquet and bowing her head in thanks. She smiles and that's all she does. When Luka drives her back to her home, she doesn't acknowledge the presence of the pinkette. She does it on purpose and enjoys seeing the confusion plastered on the pinkette's face.

And when they reach the house of the smaller girl, she doesn't make a sign to invite Luka in, she turns back briefly and goes to enter her house. She feels herself being wrapped in a hug from behind and Luka telling her things she doesn't even listen to. She has the feeling she might get addicted to that feeling of superiority over the pinkette.

So she relax into the hug because at last, even if she wants to break further the girl, she has her attention. For this moment, she has her love. She, at last, has what she has always sought for. So she turns to face the taller girl and, in a swift movement, captures the lips of the pinkette, which doesn't back down. The girl even deepens the kiss which has Miku smiling against the sweet lips.

The tables have turned, the tide of faith has changed.

Miku drags Luka in the house after they've ended their kiss and after a brief hug to her parents, has Luka following her to the bedroom. She sees Luka opening her mouth but she won't let her say anything. She doesn't have the right to anymore. So she forcefully kisses her and has her hands travelling on the taller girl's side. She leads her to the bed and has her fall on it. Miku is on the top this time and Luka is the one looking weak. She goes to kiss the girl again but her lips parts and words starts pouring from her mouth trying to form sentences. But the tealette doesn't care nor does she want to understand. She doesn't want to hear that voice either, at least not when it says things.

All she wants is hear her screams.

The smaller girl leans down and bites her collar bone, not even trying to be gentle. She vaguely hear a curse and as she does, she rises and glares at the ocean colored eyes as if ordering her captive to shut it.

What the pinkette sees at this time frightens her. This person isn't her best friend anymore, these eyes were cold and devoid of emotions yet, she sees the very same girl deeply smiling again, as lovingly as she can. She is scared and doesn't try saying anything anymore, she just enjoys whatever the smaller girl is doing to her. She loves it, and she loves her.

It never used to be like this before. At every time, the pinkette was the one on top of the tealette, getting her fit of comfort with whatever she was doing and enjoying the reactions she would get from the tealette. It was an amazing feeling to see how dependant she was to her touches, her presence, to their friendship.

Yet, now she is, totally submissive to the will of the one person she never thought would take the lead.

And as the touches and caresses go on, she feels her resistance crumbling down. She is scared by the girl but she is scared to admit how much she loves it. Unwillingly, her body shudders and wiggles under the - sometimes rough sometimes sweet - touches of those petite hands.

The pinkette isn't even looking anymore and as her own voice starts to get louder, she feels a cloth being put in her mouth. She opens her eyes with surprise to notice the eyes of Miku once again. She understands, she is doing too much noise for her liking.

The tealette's hands are everywhere on the taller girl's body, so much that Luka raises her hips, as if begging for attention. She's never been touched like this, not even by Meiko, and she fears how much she enjoys it. Yet no matter what she does, the smaller girl doesn't give her what she wants. She is getting frustrated, and with the cloth is her mouth she is unable to voice any complaint.

The wait is unbearable. Luka is under the devil itself. She is under a succubus trying to seduce her, but it's already been long since she was seduced without even realising.

The wait is unbearable because every time the beautiful and soft hands travel up her thighs, getting oh so close to her intimate part, the hand shy away or goes anywhere but where she wants it.

So she gets impatient and tries taking the lead by forcing the tealette to touch her. She grabs her hand and pulls it toward her private parts.

If she'd given a bit of thoughts, she would have never done it.

The piercing glare of Miku stops her immediately. She is frozen, she cannot do anything more than that. She knows she should have waited but she was too greedy and now, she cannot predict anything anymore.

It isn't like she was able to predict anything anyway.

She feels a finger going in roughly and it doesn't feel as great as she's waited it to be. But then it's two, and soon three. She's never had that before, she feels like crying but at the same time it starts feeling great. Tears travels down her cheeks but she doesn't try saying anything when removing the cloth from her mouth. She bits her lips and grabs the sheets and soon she reaches her climax.

The devil doesn't stop, she continues her ministrations and as much as the submissive girl would have liked to hate what is happening, her eyes are getting filled with dark desire, she loves it. She never knew that passive to be sleeping in her insides, but the tealette revealed it. She barely rode off her climax yet, she is assaulted and as tired as her body is, it still wiggles under the touch. She feels her skin bitten, licked, kissed and she bites her lips harder even if she groans under the touch. When it becomes too much to handle she screams in pleasure hoping that nobody is home, but she doesn't know for sure.

And as her screams gets louder again, she meets the tealette eyes expressing pure joy, pure amusement. She notices how red her face has become and guesses how much her own must be. She notices how much the petite girl is panting, it only adds up to the pleasure.

She wants more, she tries to utter how she wants it to be done but she feels shy, and when the hands are not on her body anymore she understands. She has to say what she wants. Exactly how she used to ask the tealette to do when their role were reversed.

Faint touches on her private parts and she shouts her desires loud, she screams what she wants. She gets it, soon the tiny, slippery tongue is invading her and nothing feels better. She wants to press the head against her but she knows, after the previous reactions of the girl that she has to know better than to do that. Instead she grunts and groans. She moans and pants heavily and she feels everything getting faster. It is wonderful.

Her head is spinning with pleasure, she never knew how good it felt to be on the receiving end. It almost has her regret all these time when she was the one doing this to the tealette. It had never felt that good.

On another hand, the tealette never experienced anything like that either. She is in trance and does exactly what she wants -the taller girl won't even argue. Spasms run down her tiny body and she feels herself almost reaching her peak just from the sight exposed in front of her eyes. This woman will likely never hurt her, she will be the one hurting.

It feels insanely great, good.

The tealette bites her lips too, but not because she can't utter a sound, she isn't able to anyways. She feels like her vocal cords, despite shred to pieces, would allow her to laugh like she never did before.

By glancing upwards, she notices unshed tears at the corner of Luka's eyes, who is not looking at her anymore but rather, screaming her name, her eyes closed. She invades the most private part the pinkette with her fingers again and with her free hand, has the taller girl look at her. She has the pinkette gaze into her own eyes and she sees love in these eyes. She sees adoration and ultimate lust. She hears the incessant begging, the girl wants to reach her climax, she needs it.

So fun.

 _How pitiful you are Luka._

She lets her hand get faster, and faster, and faster. She feels like destroying the girl under her, but when she lets loose, she lets her be.

She knows that the girl will never defy her will.

So she smiles at her and throw the blanket on the girl who's slowly beginning to fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning, when a certain very naked pinkette wakes up, first she is very confused but feeling all the cramps in her body reminds her of the torrid love making session that happened the previous day. Just thinking about it has her feel hot again and when she doesn't notice the tealette, she decides to take care of herself before stepping outside of the comfortable bed. She tries and tries to reproduce the marvelous feelings that she experienced the day before but she can't so when Miku finally gets back into her room, she witnesses a very flustered Luka who crawls to her with a begging face.

The blush on the pinkette's face and the scent invading the room doesn't let Miku in the dark for too long -she understands that the pinkette needs more of her and that very thought is oh so pleasing.

But this time the petite girl decide to actually see if the pinkette can be of use. She has the pinkette sit in front of the bed and she sits on the bed in front of the confused pinkette as she's spreading her own legs. She shouldn't need to gesture the pinkette what to do, but she does anyway, doing a V sign in front of her mouth and wiggles her tongue in between her fingers.

Miku loves that feeling of superiority over Luka. It fills her being with incredible joy and a feeling of accomplishment. She lets Luka do her job and she does it well, it is a matter of minute before she reaches her climax, thank to the previous day's session when she didn't get her release. She grabs Luka by the hair and brings her up to kiss her. The kiss is hot and wet, and soon, the tealette is on top of the taller girl again, as the later moans again.

 _Go and love me, Go and hate me._

Today's session goes by fast, Miku gets bored. Luka's reactions are not as needy as she wishes her to be. She does her once, and leaves her to recover on her bed to go take a shower.

Miku's changed so muc, she can't believe it herself. She was that cute, almost innocent and submissive girl and now she's the exact opposite and yet, she still knows how to act the way she used to.

She feels that she might get used to manipulating people… it is so addictive.

So after a few weeks of the same annoying routine with Luka, she remembers that nurse at the hospital, Lily her name was. She goes back there and gives her cellphone number to the nurse, gesturing her to text her.

And the woman does. She receives a text by the end of the day and ends up in the bed of the woman.

That blonde, she tries to take the lead, but Miku doesn't let her, won't let her, and in the end, the girl is just as submissive as Luka is. Way more vocal about what she wants and where.

 _She is a lot more fun than Luka is._

But she is not as attached, she does not love as much as Luka does and it just rubs Miku the wrong way. When they are done, Miku goes for a shower to wash away that girl's heavy scent away. The thought that Luka smells way better linger in her mind. Luka is sweet, even if she was the one exploiting before, she was sweet.

She loved that time they used to spend together as kids.

Miku regrets it somewhat but now that the situation is playing on her side, she can't shake the whole ordeal away. She loves being in the power position way too much.

The sight of Luka rushing in her arms whenever she goes to the Megurine household is pure bliss. Luka is almost like a lost puppy when Miku is not around. The tealette knows that she could gesture any demand and the pinkette would do everything to satisfy her wishes. When she waves her hands to ask for dinner, she's soon served one, when she wants a hug, she is wrapped in protective arms, when she requires Luka's presence, the girl is always there.

So in the end she understands that sleeping with other women isn't for her. Luka is all she really needs. And Luka needs her in return, like she never did before.

And no matter what,

 _ **Miku loves that.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hasn't it been long? 8 months actually. I re-opened that chapter a week ago, read it and told me "such a shame, why did I leave them all hanging on this end?".  
Miku has changed so much.

I don't feel bad for Luka tho. Luka doesn't feel bad either.

I'm probably going to post new things soon, Negitoro is my OTP. It never stays too far away you know.

Hope you'll stay tuned, love you all,

Yain.


End file.
